


队里黑魔想啵龙骑的嘴 番外1

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	队里黑魔想啵龙骑的嘴 番外1

>>>

自中午坦诚提出希望进一步发展以后，巫炤便一直期盼着晚上的到来，他本该今天飞回自己的城市，现在机票也改签了，目光还总时不时瞥向缙云，让小警察被他看得耳根发红有些不自在，缙云却还是那副挺拔身姿，全当做没发现五分钟内瞄了他三次的巫炤。

缙云去洗澡的时候，巫炤先是打开床头柜上的袋子，检查了缙云买回来的东西，润滑液和保险套倒也是齐活了，不存在问题，就差堆柴点火。等到巫炤洗完澡出来时，只见缙云坐在床上一本正经地用手机搜寻着什么，他刚起了恶作剧的心思，想伸手去蒙缙云的双眼，结果人还没碰到，反倒一个天旋地转，被缙云给压在了床上。  
“......炤哥不能这样。”缙云对自己的反射性动作也有些慌乱，谁也不会像巫炤这样“袭警”，结果他明明听到了巫炤的脚步声，却还是抵不过身体反射，把人给制在了床上。  
“好好好，我下次不这么做了。”被压在床上的巫炤有些无奈，他差点忘了缙云怎么说也是个优秀的警察，他刚才的动作是有些不要命了，都是被缙云的外表给迷惑的。  
听到他这般承诺，缙云的眉头虽是松开，但眼里却有些懊恼，似是害怕自己会控制不住力气伤到巫炤，巫炤见他这样，只得赶紧开口转移话题道，“你先放开我吧。”

巫炤刚瞥到缙云也在搜索同性性事的重点，在巫炤眼里更是乖巧得让人心动，他已经想好今天定会给缙云一个完美的体验，便在缙云刚放开他时转守为攻压在对方身上，缙云自知理亏，只得忍耐着反抗的欲望，任巫炤解开他身上的浴袍，露出底下完美的麦色躯体。  
巫炤对缙云的肌肉是爱不释手，他作为一介白领，要练出这样的肌肉有些太困难了，缙云也闷不吭声任着他摸，只是摸到某些部分的时候，他会猛然绷紧身体，似是在压抑什么。巫炤的浴袍也已经散开，小警官犹犹豫豫地，最后还是抗拒不了诱惑，伸手爱抚那白皙精壮的身体，他们一来二去，摩擦生火，没两下便双双勃起。

巫炤正要伸手去够床头柜上的保险套，却被缙云给截住了，那警察顺势翻身，按住了巫炤的手臂。  
“炤哥的伤还没全好，还是我来吧。”缙云抿了抿嘴唇，知道巫炤的伤还没完全好，在说话时也轻柔地摁了摁巫炤的腿，这般力道非但不疼，反而有种奇妙的麻痒，巫炤缩了缩腿。  
巫炤想着这也行，他美滋滋地躺下，准备享受小绵羊的自主服务，他又盯着缙云清秀的脸看，视线慢慢下挪到对方抿紧的双唇，不由得有种想要舔舐上去，抚平那唇沟的冲动。

巫炤看着缙云打开盒子，拿出保险套，然后企图给他自己戴上——都市精英觉得这走向有些不对，哪里都不对，巫炤本觉得自己应该是作为上面那位的，但是看缙云的准备步骤，看起来怎么也不像是准备骑上来的样子。左思右想，巫炤知道自己进入了误区，他以为自己是上面那位，缙云怎么也该是下面那位才对，但缙云这架势，显然不准备做下位。  
——难道缙云与他的打算一样？

缙云确实是这么想的，只是第一步骤就出现了问题，保险套尺寸不对，他试探给自己勃起的性器戴了戴，套子太小了都没法戴上，在急躁的动作下还快要弄破了那薄薄的小玩意儿。巫炤那是天人交战，他可是想把缙云吃到嘴想了很久，怎么能在这地方前功尽弃，只是他现在一条腿确实不方便，想着温柔些还得看缙云答不答应。  
“缙云啊，还是让我......”巫炤的视线可没办法从缙云的下身上挪开，连保险套都戴不上的尺寸，进入他的身体得多难受。

缙云显然很困惑，他没想到巫炤也想要在上面，只是他看了看巫炤的腿，再看看那片被揉弄得发红的皮肤，连心中的野兽都要关不住了。  
“炤哥......”缙云看起来有些失落，有些长的额发遮住了他漂亮的双眼，却只是用沉默表达自己的不满，他这模样又看得巫炤内心发软，有些舍不得。

“......那先来接吻吧。”意识到自己说了什么又刚想反悔的巫炤一下子又说不出话了，他叹了口气，只得心理安抚自己，让缙云一次也是没关系的，等他腿好了，连本带利讨要回来不就得了。思及此处，巫炤才没为这状况反差而感到不开心，缙云拿过润滑液，乖巧地用嘴唇贴上了巫炤的嘴。  
他们还没如此正式地接过吻，缙云青涩得有些可爱，这让同样没什么经验的巫炤略微有些得意，他含着缙云的嘴唇厮磨，就能明显感觉到缙云变得紧张，撑在巫炤身边的手臂也绷得紧紧的，结实的肌肉上鼓起了青筋。  
巫炤刚想闷笑，缙云便在这时候调整了姿势，他一手将巫炤往上提了提，沾着润滑液的手指就在巫炤的穴口处戳刺，有些着急地想要进入。年长的男人忍住了想要逃跑的冲动，毕竟他亲眼见到缙云勃起的尺寸后，就一直觉得这东西肯定没办法进入，现在甚至还有时间想象出自己被送进医院的画面。

紧致的后穴很快就吞入一指，缙云的手指在其中抽插，将润滑液推开，不时用指腹的枪茧去磨蹭脆弱的肠道，那部分蠕动着努力吞吃他的手指，年轻气盛的警官在忍耐着直接挺入的冲动，他又探入一指抽插，心里却是有些疑惑，这么小的洞能否真的吞下他的阴茎。  
小穴在润滑液和手指的扩张下，总算也微微向入侵者张开了些，已经能随着几根手指的抽送发出咕啾咕啾的水声，缙云眼中的欲望越发深重，他将下巴抵在巫炤肩上，悄悄地用手指撑开那发软的肉穴，仿佛已经无法再忍耐下去。  
“炤哥......我想进来。”缙云口中虽是要求，但也没等巫炤回答，他就撑起巫炤的身体，将忍耐已久的肉棒抵在微微张合的小洞，慢慢地抵了进去。  
巫炤自然是来不及的回答的，他只能抓着缙云的手臂，艰难地吞下性器的顶端，几根手指的粗细又岂能比得过缙云的阴茎，就算已经润滑过，要吞入那物还是吃力得紧，刚开始便让巫炤流了不少汗。

缙云刚进去便被夹得死紧，但又觉得舒爽得很，也是从未体验过如此快活的滋味，他试探性抽送了几下，便一发不可收拾，舒服得连喉咙都发出了低吼声。巫炤就没他那么好受了，本来狭小的地方硬是被粗大的肉茎撑开，从未被侵入过的地方现在连皱褶都完全被碾开，容纳了另一个男人的形状，此时正皱眉喘息，想着现在喊停还来不来得及。  
小警察自然不可能就顾着自己舒服，他边抽送着，又低头亲吻着巫炤的嘴唇，笨拙地安抚着臣服在他身下的男人，缙云接吻那是不得要领的，从贴着嘴唇蹭咬，到用舌头深入巫炤的口腔，就像他现在乱捅的肉棒一样，舌头也是乱戳乱弄，让巫炤心生无奈。  
“炤哥......我是不是弄得你不舒服？”缙云虽是自己觉得舒爽，但也知道巫炤目前并未像他一样获得快感，还在忍耐异物侵入的不适。  
年轻警官的肉棒在巫炤体内顶来顶去的，他还在努力忍耐着，仿佛有个粗大的棍子在他的体内搅动，因为后穴还没完全被肏开，夹紧得连肉棒上的青筋都能感知得一清二楚，更加耻人。  
巫炤想，大不了让缙云爽完后，他也可以压倒那小警察多来一次，好好感受处于上位的快感。  
岂知一切都没巫炤想的那么简单，小警察这般毫无章法的乱戳乱弄还真误打误撞地找对了地方，在巫炤尽力忽视不适的时候，下腹处突然传来一阵酸麻，让他连腰都软了。  
在巫炤做出反应的一瞬间，缙云的眼睛也变得明亮起来，由衷地觉得高兴，他不等巫炤说出更多，便压在巫炤身上，朝着刚才的角度又用力地顶戳，弄得巫炤的腰都不由自主地拱起。

虽然巫炤知道男人确实能有舒服的地方，但没想到自己有亲身体验的一天，甚至这样的感觉比他想象中还要不妙，这无疑是让巫炤觉得事情正往他无法掌控的方向奔去。  
终于能让巫炤获得快感的缙云就像是脱了缰的野马，压在巫炤身上就朝着那点挺跨抽送，刚开荤的两人总算识得情爱滋味，但对巫炤来说却也是难以招架，每次缙云进入他的身体，他便觉得整个人都要被缙云刺穿了，还因为酸麻的快感而容易发出羞耻的呻吟声，好不容易筑造起的形象不可控地崩塌。  
开始适应侵犯的身体逐渐分泌出肠液，让缙云的抽送更加顺利，巫炤没想到有一天自己也会变成这样，被男人的肉棒肏得小洞一片湿漉漉水淋淋的，总觉得是谁向他下了咒。  
在巫炤眼中，缙云也是脱掉了平时那种小绵羊外壳，露出了藏得极深的兽性，明明还是那副清秀漂亮的相貌，偶尔却也像褪去了那股青涩，成为了俊美的青年，就连巫炤也不清楚这是否是他的错觉。  
缙云这般神态，巫炤又是想了好久才回忆起在哪见过——分明是更类似战斗中的姿态，如同野兽，迅猛而具有侵略性，巫炤倒是第一次从缙云身上感受到这股压迫感，这让他感觉自己是动弹不得的猎物，只能任由捕猎者享用。

“炤哥......在想什么？”缙云亲昵地舔咬着巫炤的耳垂，语气中却是藏着一丁点委屈与不满，他这般努力了，巫炤却还是在他面前走神。  
思及此处，缙云干得自然是更加卖力，肉体碰撞不断发出啪啪响声，挺入抽出又是带出一些淫水，把交合处都弄得黏答答的，就是巫炤有些不习惯。  
“......慢、慢点。”被肏得有些受不了的巫炤难耐地调整了自己的姿势，他的手腕双双被缙云扣着，连腿都只能挂在缙云的腰间，看起来是逃也逃不掉。  
缙云肏穴的速度太快了，肠道都没来得及反应过来，每每想要收缩时又被强硬地破开，让巫炤被操得有些欲哭无泪，被顶得喘息不断，还得将呻吟全吞下肚。

“炤哥觉得我好不好？”缙云在巫炤的耳根处拱，语气比平时还要软一些，听得巫炤心中一动，敏感的耳朵又被缙云喷洒出的热气弄得发红。  
巫炤再被迷惑，内心自然想着缙云当然好，特别好，就算下面的部位大了点，把他弄得要死要活的，但性格、长相等是真的好，完完全全对的巫炤的口味。  
“自然是、挺好的.......”巫炤忍住了喘息声才缓慢开口回应道，缙云抬起他的一边腿，换了个角度又压了上来，有力的腰部依然挺动个不停，把那小洞干得更湿，抽出去时都能带出一片湿粘的淫水。

“炤哥的后面又紧又热，夹得我好舒服......”缙云在巫炤的耳边诚实地说出了自己的感受，他浑身都是汗，巫炤也是，在他说出这句话后，巫炤总觉得耳根又沁出了一些汗，被缙云弄得更热了，也觉得越发羞耻。  
“你要是觉得我做得不够好，我会改的......”缙云啄吻着那部分皮肤，语气乖得不行，让巫炤听得有些飘飘然，然而这样的飘飘然很快就被汹涌的快感给淹没，因为缙云干得更加卖力，让巫炤总觉得自己的后面都快给戳烂了，偏偏那点仍然带给巫炤极大的快感，像是持续的蹂躏只让身体变得更加敏感似的。

巫炤数次开口未果，缙云又沿着耳根处往下啜，细细地在男人白皙的皮肤上留下暧昧的深色红痕，还总忍不住下嘴咬了几口，又舍不得使劲。  
“......因为炤哥以后可不能跟别人做了。”说出这句话时，缙云的手又扣紧了巫炤的腰，他像是好不容易得到宝物的孩子，怎么也不愿意让人夺走。  
巫炤被操得晕乎乎的，还没缓过劲来，他听到这句话都快被气笑了，要不是对象是缙云，他至于躺在床上，被操得腿都没办法使劲，让从未被人进入过的地方塞着这么大的东西吗？他又不是傻了。

年长的男人显然不想再听这些话了，他主动啃上缙云的嘴唇，换来的是更加迅猛的攻势，缙云看起来就非常喜欢接吻，他总是将吻接得黏黏糊糊的，像是夏日中融化的奶油，在口中搅成一团，在巫炤的脑中也搅成一团。  
初尝情事的缙云在床上不像平时那么沉默，他似撒娇又似在跟巫炤报告，总是接连不断地用好听的声音告知巫炤他被夹得多舒服，巫炤的洞又流了水，弄得他多么舒服。这些羞耻的话语不断从巫炤的耳朵钻入，侵占了他的五脏六腑，到每个细胞中，使他变得更加敏感，更难以抗拒年轻警察带来的侵略。

活塞运动也不知持续了多久，巫炤觉得自己真快要被做死在床上了，他明明已经如此疲惫，甚至被硬生生操射了一次，让他羞臊得恨不得缙云也快些出来，得以快些结束这么尴尬的状态，缙云的体力却还像开始时那样，甚至并未露出一点疲态。  
“停......唔、”巫炤被做得头昏脑胀的，他企图让身上的年轻男人停下来，却又因为被磨过那一点而化为了粘腻的喘息。他酸软无力的双手抵在缙云的胸膛上，因为触碰到了健壮身躯而些微晃神，缙云抓起他的右手轻柔地亲吻着，下身却毫不留情地继续冲撞、挺入，让巫炤难耐地痉挛着身体，似是无法承受更多。  
在巫炤又想要喊停的时候，缙云再度亲吻了上去，他亲吻巫炤的动作比开始时要熟练得多了，只是还略显青涩，却也学会侵犯男人的口腔，去啜那蜷缩的舌头。巫炤无法抵抗这黏糊糊的吻，他觉得疲惫，身体却还不满足似的紧夹着那侵犯他的肉刃，即愉悦又痛苦。

缙云对于侵犯恋人的快感已有些沉迷，他知道这不该，作为警官他知道欲望成瘾的后果，但是巫炤夹得他太舒服了，一开始紧得让人阴茎发痛的洞已经变得湿漉漉的了，饱受蹂躏的肉洞还会在缙云冲撞时吸住肉棒，缙云忍不住又肏到最深处去，巫炤发出一声呜咽，肠壁却如同一张小口般吸吮着男人的阴茎。  
不知何时起，巫炤脸上的表情便是愉悦远超于压抑的痛苦，就像是被缙云慢慢给肏熟了一样，颤颤巍巍地张着腿，已不似刚开始做那般地生涩，彻底被快感占据了所有。  
“......炤哥。”缙云埋在巫炤的颈侧，像是幼犬般蹭着男人，还不断叫着巫炤的名字，巫炤反射性想要伸手去抚摸缙云的后脑勺，下一秒却被咬着脖子摁在床上操。  
谁知道平时如同小绵羊一样的恋人在床上会是这般表现呢？巫炤一边肠子都悔青了，一边又是沉浸在这般性爱刺激中被肏得呻吟不断。

“缙云......”巫炤叫得声音都哑了，他努力从黏糊不堪的性事中挣扎出来，但是缙云听到他的声音后就像变得更加兴奋一样，抬起巫炤软趴趴的长腿又是一顿猛操猛干，差点就让年长的男人都被操得发出哭音来了。  
巫炤想求饶又没办法开口，他比缙云年长那么多岁，三十一岁的男人了还被年轻小伙子肏得求饶这一点都不像话，他只得咬着嘴唇，希望煎熬的性事赶快结束，也不至于让他觉得自己颜面尽失，偏偏身体跟被肏得习惯了似的，现在就算是肉棒磨过充血的肉壁，也能带给他酸麻的快感。  
缙云从后方侵入巫炤的身体时，还得小心翼翼地不碰到那男人的腿，就算偶有痛楚，巫炤也只是皱起眉头，很快又被新一轮情潮给吞噬了意识。缙云咬着年长男人的后颈，手臂却在对方的腹部处流连，他清楚地知道巫炤作为男性不可能怀孕，却还是想着用精液填满成熟男人的身体，标记对方，让巫炤彻彻底底地成为他的所有物。

在巫炤所看不到的地方，缙云的眼神也更近似于野兽，不再像平时那般不具攻击性，仿佛整个人都被兽性所吞没，巫炤被干得只能伏在床上，紧窄的腰身完全被缙云所控，明明看起来已经非常疲惫，却连任何的一点触碰都能让他敏感地颤抖。缙云在他身后驰聘，汗珠落在巫炤的脊背上，那男人一下塌了腰，汗珠沿着他被玩弄得红肿挺立的乳尖滴下，又落入了床单，连眼角都溢出了泪水。  
巫炤已经被干得受不住了，他只觉这样的快感比他受过的痛加起来还要难熬，缙云俯身舔去他眼角的生理泪水，又黏糊地去舔巫炤的嘴角。这时候的巫炤哪还有跟他亲吻的心思，还能被这般拙劣的技巧欺负得唾液都咽不下去，跟后穴似的流着水，狼狈不堪。

缙云冲撞的速度又加快，肉棒浅浅抽出后又用力干入，巫炤已经不想着求饶了，他再度被操射以后，企图靠着自己的气力爬离缙云的身下，只是膝盖刚迈动两步，就被身后的警官扣着腰给拉回来，肉体相撞发出重重的啪声，像是野兽惩罚逃走的猎物般，力道比刚才更重，连红肿的穴肉都不断被带得外翻。  
尚在不应期的男人被肏得那是一个意识不清，估计也没想到自己也是第一次就被一向乖巧的小警官给操成了这副模样，到最后连抓床单的力气都没了。

被抓着手臂内射的巫炤已经丧失了所有的抵抗之力，他茫然地趴在床单上，感受着缙云的精液一股一股地射到他的肠道深处，只剩下颤抖的力气。这一床被子几乎别想要了，上面沾着他们的体液——巫炤早被操射了两次，现在腿肚子都在打颤，年轻的警官食髓知味，在尝到了甜头后越发不想放开怀中的猎物。  
本来成熟稳重的都市精英在缙云的床上却是被肏得呻吟连连，白皙的身体被玩弄得发红，连耳朵尖都是红的，哪有平时那种自得又禁欲的模样，他浑身上下都是缙云留下的咬痕与吻痕，本来梳得整整齐齐的短发散乱，大腿内侧处更是沾满了淫液与精液，淫糜得叫人无法直视。

小警察见到此景又是受了冲击，他也红了耳根，下身倒是又精神奕奕地立了起来，他抱着巫炤的身体，语气中又是难掩喜爱，将脑袋搭在巫炤的肩上不断叫着巫炤的名字。  
“炤哥......”  
在缙云又把巫炤抱入怀里时，巫炤已经累得只能靠在他的肩上，脚长手长的一大男人被刚才一顿肏已经让身体都没了力气，软绵绵地瘫在缙云怀中，在缙云再度进入他的身体，把之前留下的精液挤出去的时候，巫炤已经没有了任何的念想，疲惫得让他觉得一沾枕头就能睡到天荒地老。  
——距离天亮还早。

 

——FIN。


End file.
